It's Over
by SarcasticQueen2013
Summary: The break up of Ava and Auggie. Prequel to I Do but can be read as a stand alone. Kinda request from tiramisuspice


I twisted the simple ring on my finger that I knew Auggie had saved up months for and his dad helped him with since he's a big ol' sap. I smiled a bit when I thought of when he gave it to me.

 _"Auggie, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous," I said to him obviously worried and raising an eyebrow._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine," his gaze everywhere but at me._

 _"Uh, okay."_

 _"Hey, wanna go to the park?" he asked all of a sudden._

 _"Sure."_

 _We both got up from the table, throwing away our empty cups of ice cream and he grabbed my hand, leading me to the park._

 _"Okay Auggie, what's going on?" I ask him as I sit down at a park bench and he stands in front of me, moving nervously._

 _"Well, okay, um, here it goes," he said and got down on one knee, keeping a hand near his pocket._

 _"Auggie-" I started only for him to cut me off._

 _"Ava, we've been dating since I was five and you were six. And we're pretty much already married. I know we're about to be in seventh grade but that doesn't matter. I love you, so will you do the honor of accepting this promise ring and actually marrying me one day?" he said and took out a ring box, revealing a beautiful ring._

 _I smiled the biggest smile ever and said, "Yes!"_

 _He grinned and slipped it onto my finger before kissing me on the cheek and hugging me tightly, picking me up and spinning me around being careful not to let my dress fly up._

I smiled at the memory but it quickly fades when I realize what I have to do. I take out my phone and text him to meet me at the park before slipping out my window.

"What'd you need to talk about? Ava? What's wrong?" Auggie quickly ask me, jogging over the the bench I'm sitting at and sitting next to me.

I take a shaky breath before saying it. "I think we should break up."

"W-what?"

I close my eyes tightly holding back tears but it's just so hard because I can just hear the heartbreak in his voice and, fuck, does it hurt. "I think we should break up," I say again.

"Why?"

I squeeze my eyes close tighter. "You cheated on me?" I ask, the image of the photo I got from Jenny earlier flashing in my eyes. Auggie and Emma standing close together. A bit too close. And smiles on their faces. _Quite the couple, don't you think?_

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes, yes you did."

"I didn't. Why would you think that?"

"Because you're not happy," I say, not telling him about the picture but knowing if he did cheat then he must not be happy.

"I am happy. Ava, I-"

"Auggie, don't."

"Ava-"

"Auggie."

Then he's standing up and I can tell he's pissed. "You know what? What if I did? What if I'm not happy?"

As soon as he says that there's a crack of thunder and a struck of lightning then it's pouring. People run past us, covering their heads with newspapers or using umbrellas, and seek shelter. But him and I don't care. I don't care that I'm soaking wet in my dress, my hair sticking to my face and his curls going limp from getting drenched in seconds. I jump up from the bench and we stand there glaring at each other.

"How could you fucking say that?"

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"No!"

"And no, I didn't! I never fucking cheated! But maybe I should've!"

"Auggie!" I yell and a tear rolls down my face. When he sees the tear, and realizes it's not actually a rain drop, he softens up and reaches out to touch me but I yank away.

"Ava-"

"I hate you."

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Ava."

"It's over, Auggie."

I take off the ring and throw it at him and hits his chest before falling on the ground. He looks down at it for a minute then looks back up at me, tears rolling down his face, breaking my heart even more.

"Ava-" he says, his voice cracking.

"It's over, Auggie," I say softly and walk away then sprinting once I'm far from his view. I run back to my apartment and climb throw the window a choked sob leaving my mouth. I walk out of my room and into the bathroom grabbing a towel and pressing it to my face drying it off from the rain and my tears.

"Ava, honey, what's wrong?" my mom ask me, peering into the bathroom.

"We broke up," I say and tears gush down my face and she pulls me to her hugging me tight.


End file.
